Typical Romeo
by mysticVigil
Summary: Short PWP with KR tidbits and a generous helping of confused teenage 'feelings'.


Disclaimer: 'Kim Possible' and all related names and ideas belong to Disney. I claim no rights to anything; make note though - I would love to.

Summary: Short PWP with K/R tidbits and a generous helping of confused teenage 'feelings'.

A/N – Hey everyone! Well, here's a short, one-shot Kim Possible, R/K (gotta love it!) fic, my introduction to the KP world. Very basic plot, with not a lot of complications; I leave that to when I actually have a good chunk of time suitable for multi-part fics. I'll dedicate this, as always, to an excellent writer and good friend of mine (not to mention fellow Kim Possible fan!) AngelicFairy, a.k.a. Maura. Thanks for the pre-reading and the comments; this never would have been posted otherwise! Now you have to write your own KP fic! Anyway, without further adieu (and rambling…), let us visit the adolescent world of a teenage superheroe in…

**Typical Romeo **

It was all very typical.

She rang his doorbell. He would answer, she knew; it might take a few moments for him to lumber down the stairs, all the while conscious of the naked mole rat that practically lived in the pockets of his cargo pants. She grinned and leaned against the doorbell again. The delay of his reaction to the bell was Rufus. He couldn't find him, and she knew he wouldn't go anywhere without his pet. It was part of what made him so annoying and charming at the same time.

Leaning against the doorjamb, Kim sighed. Now he was probably shoving a couple of handfuls of chips in his mouth, and – Kim checked her watch – catching the last few minutes of his favourite wrestling program. Typical Ron. It was almost scary how she could predict his movements as if she were psychic. Almost, but not quite – it was just part of being best friends.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Finally, there were his familiar heavy footsteps on the stairs. Clunk, clunk, crash! – he tripped – clunk, shuffle, creak, and the door was open a bit, revealing a shock of blonde hair, a mess of freckles, and a huge grin beneath two brown eyes. "Aw Kim, it's just you – I was kinda hoping you were Tara!" Nevertheless, he pulled the door all the way open to let the redhead in.

Kim giggled, but didn't enter. "Very funny Ron."

Feigning sadness, Ron mock frowned. "C'mon K.P., you knew I was kidding. How about I make it up to you with a… taco? My treat." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and stepped outdoors into the red-orange glow of a setting sun and chilly October breeze.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," she replied dryly. "How's a walk sound instead?"

He shrugged and shut the door behind him. "I'll take what I can get, s'long as Rufus doesn't mind."

Kim started along the well-lit street, her hands in her pockets: Fleece wasn't very fashionable, but at least it was warm—perfect for dusk strolls with Ron. "Why should Rufus mind? He likes walks."

Ron fell into step beside his friend, albeit rather clumsily; his eyes scanned the ground, and his turtleneck was pulled up to his ears. "Well, I'd kinda been promising him a Naco for the longest time." He shrugged. "But what's one more day?"

"Where _is_ Rufus?" she asked.

"My front pocket, asleep, as always" he replied. "Anyway, what brings you here tonight?"

It was her turn to shrug. "I needed a little normalcy," she admitted.

"I'm normal?" He laughed. "Wow, something major must've happened."

"Well, there's the usual – feeling down from yesterday's mission in Singapore-"

"Evil toy makers sure are a bummer," he agreed sympathetically.

"Right. But then Jim and Tim performed a 'mandatory search' of my room," – he winced – "and Mom and Dad worked overtime, leaving me alone with the terrors. Bonnie said I wasn't 'pulling my weight' when I skipped out on practice to watch them."

"Ouch. Rough day."

"Yeah," she agreed, "but Mr. Barkin loved my report on the importance of rugby to the British culture and my Drama Club posters were a huge hit with the rest of the members. And Josh…," she added, almost as an afterthought. "Well, I just wanted the 'calm after the storm', if you know what I mean."

"Well, you came to the right place." He placed a hesitant arm on her shoulders. "What about Josh?"

"He finally asked me out! I'm so happy, but… well, after all this suspense has been building up I just needed some calm after the excitement, and some moral support."

Biting his lip, Ron studied his feet, stopping abruptly. "Look Kim, maybe… maybe you shouldn't go out with him."

Kim narrowed her eyes, but remained pleasant as ever. "Why not?"

Ron glanced sideways at her. "Well Kim, you're so pretty, so popular… and isn't this sort of sudden? I mean maybe, oh, he isn't, well – maybe he doesn't want _you_, but the, well – 'package' that goes along with, well – you."

Her eyes flashed. "Ron-"

"I'm just saying," he shot back quickly, holding up his hands. Instead of getting mad at him, Kim sighed.

"I just don't know."

"He's already popular, you know, that might not be it at all. I mean…-"

"I know what you mean."

"Oh."

There was a silence after that, punctuated only by Rufus's tiny snores and the soft buzz of streetlights. Ron brushed a golden leaf from his hair and paused once to tie his shoe, but remained silent. Kim, however, sighed. "I can always trust you."

"Wha? I mean – huh – right. You can trust me, count on me." Under his breath he added, "Good old Ron," cheeks blazing crimson.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Kim slipped her hand into Ron's.

"Of who, Josh?" he scoffed. "Just because he's stealing away my best friend? Not me!"

She paused for a moment, and grinned. "Usually the friends aren't jealous until after the couple's first kiss."

Eyes narrowed, he replied, "I could kiss you if I wanted. Doesn't make any difference."

"Hunh. Sure." She laughed.

"Is that a dare?" She didn't answer for a minute, just left him staring intently at his left shoe. Then-

"Maybe. If you had the guts."

"Yeah?" He looked up at her.

"Yeah."

Both stood silent for a long moment, hands on hips, and then Ron shuffled his feet and turned a fiery, glowing red, which sent Kim into peals of laughter. "What's so funny?" Ron demanded.

"You." She giggled. "You can't do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He chose that moment, the one-second she was unsuspecting, to put one arm around her back and tip her backwards, gracefully as he could. Like a movie-star straight out of Hollywood, he bent slightly and pressed his lips to hers. In the split second they were connected he shut his eyes and opened them again, set Kim on her feet, and grinned.

"Told ya I could do it."

"I- I guess."

They walked a while more in silence. Rufus yawned a rodent-yawn and poked his head out of Ron's cargos. Ron ungraciously picked a marigold from someone's flower garden and tucked it – roots and all – behind Kim's ear. She slipped her hand into his and back out again, holding it only after he brushed the dirt from the marigold off on his shirt. Both were quite relieved when they reached Ron's front door again.

"So…."

"So……."

Reluctantly Ron brushed his lips against Kim's. There were no sign of the fireworks her expected to go off in his head, and the 'kiss' was perfectly describable – awkward and new, a weird feeling, and awfully hard to explain if anyone saw them.

"What are you doing tomorrow at eight?" Ron questioned eagerly.

"Well, I was going to go with Josh for a bite to eat…"

"Oh." His smile faded.

"…but I might have to tell him something came up. That is, if you…."

Grin back in place, he took her hands. "Then it's a date at _Bueno_ Nacho for you and me?"

She nodded and dropped his hands, grinning also. "Ron, d'you want to…?"

"Take a walk?" She nodded again. "We can head for your house this time." He surprised her with a quick kiss on her lips. "…and maybe take the long way there?"

Maybe he wasn't as typical as she thought.


End file.
